Consider That As Your Christmas Gift
by XiYuuYng
Summary: Luhan yang bosan karena ia harus sendirian saat natal,-apalagi Sehun tak kunjung pulang sejak ia pergi untuk membeli bubble tea-memutuskan untuk melatih sexy dancenya sendirian di SM Building. It's HUNHAN/YAOI/NC-21/Warning Inside/Cerita gaje. :x


Title : Consider That As Your Christmas Gift

Rated : M

Main Cast :

- Xi Luhan

- Oh Sehun

Disclaimer : _This story is purely **MINE** :3_ Tapi Luhan sama Sehun itu punya gueh. Suatu hari nanti/? :|

**Warning!** : Yaoi, NC-21, Lemon, OOC, Typos, alur kecepetan-_-, kata yang diulang ulang.

.

_**Don't like yaoi? Don't read** please :3 Already warned you._

.

Saya bener bener author baru dan bener bener masih pemula ._. Mianne for bad story and review jebal *ajarin Sooman gwiyomi* #wtf=='

Kritik juga gapapa tapi jangan pedas pedasss okeh jebal? Sip. ._.

.

Happy Reading, Readers~!

.

* * *

**-Luhan POV-**

Tepat pukul delapan malam, salju turun cukup deras dari langit biru. Dentingan bel mulai terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kota. Hawa dingin yang menusuk badan pun mulai memuncak. Dan anak anak yang berharap bahwa Santa akan menaruh kado kado dibawah pohon cemara—yang dihiasi bermacam benda berkilauan—semakin banyak. Yap, 25 Desember yang dingin sudah menghampiri Seoul, ibukota Korea Selatan. SM pun memberikan EXO 'hadiah' dengan cara memperbolehkan mereka mengambil liburan dari tanggal 24 Desember sampai tanggal 31 Desember nanti. Suho, D.O, dan Kai pulang ke rumah masing masing, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun malah pergi ke Busan sekaligus mengunjungi kota Myeongdong. Member EXO-M sendiri sedang berada di Korea dan Kris, Tao, Lay, Xiumin, juga Chen memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran mewah yang ternama di pusat kota Seoul.

.

.

.

.

Kemana Sehun dan Luhan, kau tanya?

.

.

.

.

Jujur saja, aku ingin pulang ke Cina saat ini. Aku sangat merindukan orangtuaku, juga rumahku. Tapi seminggu yang lalu, aku baru saja bertengkar dengan orangtuaku. Kami memang tidak bertengkar sehebat yang kalian bayangkan, tapi hal itu membuatku enggan pulang ke rumah untuk sementara. Stress juga membuat moodku jadi tidak baik sehingga aku memutuskan untuk tidak ikut dengan member EXO-M yang lain. Makanya aku menetap di dorm sedangkan yang lain asyik berlibur dan kelayapan kemana mana. Sehun sendiri juga memutuskan untuk menemaniku, walaupun sudah berkali kali aku menyuruhnya pulang ke rumahnya untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya mumpung sedang libur. Tetapi Sehun tetap bersikeras untuk menemaniku. Aku tidak mau mengakuinya di depan Sehun, tapi aku merasa senang saat ia bilang ia tetap ingin menemaniku.

Saat ini Sehun tengah pergi keluar untuk membeli taro bubble tea untukku, sedangkan aku sendiri sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah. Yah, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur karena perutku yang dilanda rasa lapar yang amat sangat. Sekarang jam 8 malam. Dan terakhir kali aku makan adalah saat jam 11 siang. Bagus. Lebih sialnya lagi, kulkas di dorm ternyata hanya berisi sebotol air putih, sebotol kecil rum untuk kue, dan sebungkus snack yang sudah kosong melompong dan hanya tinggal bungkusnya saja -_-. Sudah lapar, bosan, sendirian pula. Sehun pun entah kenapa tidak pulang pulang dari tadi. Padahal jarak dari dorm ke toko bubble tea langganannya itu tidak sampai 15 menit berjalan kaki. Dan 5 jam sudah berlalu sejak Sehun pergi. Apalagi sms dan telfonku tidak dibalasnya. Natal kali ini memang mengenaskan.

Makanya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke SM Building untuk latihan menari sendiri. Latihan menari tentu lebih baik daripada membusuk dan apes sendirian di dorm.

* * *

**-SM Building, 9:32 pm-**

Sudah 1 jam 30 menit berlalu dan aku masih saja tetap latihan dan latihan. Kalau dipikir pikir, aku tidak pernah melakukan sexy dance lagi sejak di acara ShimShimTaPa tanggal 6 lalu. Waktu itupun sexy dance di ShimShimTaPa kulakukan dengan malu malu karena ada Sehun. Apalagi Sehun itu gampang sekali di 'pancing'.

Benar saja, setelah selesai melakukan sexy dance, aku menangkap basah Sehun tengah menjilati bibirnya dan memasang mimik muka 'kau-akan-kuhabisi-saat-kita-di-dorm-lagi'. Malam itu pun dia memaksaku untuk melakukan'nya' sampai 10 ronde. Ia sampai membuatku berjalan dengan kaki yang tampak seperti pincang selama 5 hari. Oh Tuhan.

Sejak saat itulah aku tidak mau melakukan sexy dance didepan Sehun lagi. Untunglah sekarang Sehun sedang pergi, makanya aku bebas melatihnya disini, mumpung moodku sudah mulai membaik. Aku kan juga tidak mau kalah dari Kai.

Mulai dari menarik lengan dan kerah baju, menjilat bibir saat melakukan beberapa gerakan―yang menurutku sexy, mengangkat baju sampai perut putihku terlihat pun sudah kulakukan. Semua gerakan erotis yang bisa kalian, para readers, bayangkan pun sudah/?. Kalian tahu All Day I Think Of You yang dinyanyikan 2PM? Ya, aku juga sempat sempatnya iseng mencoba menarikan itu.

Tak lama setelah aku mengganti baju―karena bajuku yang tadi sudah basah oleh keringat―, aku sempat merasakan bahwa ada seseorang di belakangku. Aku merasa dia sedang memperhatikanku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan saat aku berbalik arah dan melirik ke arah pintu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

...**_Sehun_**.

Sehun tengah berdiri tepat didepan pintu dengan pipi yang sudah memerah dan matanya yang menatapku seolah olah dia tidak percaya apa yang sudah kulakukan dari 1 jam yang lalu.

"Hunnie, sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu..?"

"Sejak hyung meraba raba perut putih hyung," jawab Sehun dengan nada sok innocent. Padahal mimik mukanya sudah cukup menunjukkan bahwa ia jelas jelas horny. Sangat. Wajahku tentu berubah menjadi merah padam. Jadi dia lihat semuanya?

"Kau darimana saja? Aku menunggumu di dorm tapi kau tidak pulang pulang," kataku sedikit menyindir.

"...Aku pergi membeli sesuatu setelah aku selesai membeli bubble tea ini untukmu," ucap Sehun. Kemudian dia menaruh bubble tea itu di dekat pintu.

"Dan darimana kau bisa tahu aku ada disini?" tanyaku kalem. Padahal diam diam aku sudah was was dengan Sehun karena aku bisa menebak apa yang akan Sehun lakukan setelah ia melihatku menari seperti itu lagi.

"Tempat hyung biasa pergi itu kan kalau tidak ke toko bubble tea, ya kesini. Tadi waktu aku pulang ke dorm, hyung tidak ada. Makanya aku pikir pasti hyung kesini," jawab Sehun lagi sambil menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Ia kemudian berjalan pelan mendekatiku dan memasang smirk-semenya yang menyeramkan itu.

"Oh Sehun... Jangan berani beraninya kau berpikir untuk―Mmmhhh!", kata kataku terpotong saat Sehun tiba tiba mencium bibirku penuh nafsu.

"Kau tidak lihat celanaku hyung daritadi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Luhan POV End-**

* * *

"YA! OH SEHUN! ANDWAE!"

Luhan berteriak saat Sehun mendorongnya kearah dinding dan mulai menciumi lehernya, membuat beberapa kissmark berwarna merah keunguan, yang menandakan bahwa Luhan adalah miliknya seorang. Selain itu, kedua tangan Luhan juga berusaha mendorong kedua bahu Sehun sekuat tenaga. Tetapi Sehun selalu mendorong lebih kuat dan malah melumat bibir Luhan ganas. Sehun terus menerus mengemut dan menggigiti bibir Luhan sampai terlihat memerah dan cukup bengkak. Puas dengan bibir Luhan, Sehun kemudian tanpa basa basi lagi menarik dagu Luhan untuk membuka mulutnya dan langsung 'menyerang' lidah Luhan dan mengajaknya bermain. Tanpa maksud apa apa, Luhan mencoba mendorong lidah Sehun keluar, tapi Sehun tentu saja melakukan perlawanan. Lidahnya jauh lebih lihai dari Luhan sehingga Sehun 'menang dalam permainannya' dan menjadi dominan, yang membuat Luhan sudah pasrah saat Sehun mulai mengabsen gigi-gigi Luhan dengan lidahnya dan menjilati dinding dinding atas goa hangat milik Luhan. Tak lama setelah itu, Sehun melepas ciumannya pelan sehingga membuat benang saliva yang masih menempel di ujung kedua bibir Luhan dan Sehun itu menetes dan mengenai dagu Luhan.

"Hhh... H-Hunnie... Cukup.." ucap Luhan sambil mengatur nafasnya setelah mulutnya selesai 'dijarah' Sehun.

"Kita bahkan belum ke acara intinya hyung~" kata Sehun. Ia lalu merobek baju Luhan dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Ya! Aku bahkan tidak bawa baju ganti lagi!-Hmmpphh!" lagi lagi Sehun membungkam mulut Luhan sehingga omongannya terpotong lagi. Sehun kemudian menciumi dada Luhan dan turun hingga ke bagian perutnya. Ia lalu menengadahkan kepalanya keatas dan melihat wajah Luhan yang tampaknya makin blushing.

"Kau tahu hyung? Kau itu terlalu banyak berpikir. Sudahlah, aku tahu kau akan menikmatinya~" ucap Sehun seduktif sambil membuka celana Luhan beserta boxernya. Sehun pun setengah berjongkok dan bertumpu dengan lututnya, lalu menjilati junior Luhan yang tengah tegang karena perlakuan Sehun tadi. Tak lupa Sehun juga mengulum, mengecup, menghisap, dan mengocok junior Luhan sehingga cairan precumnya yang berwarna putih bening itu mulai keluar dari ujung juniornya. Diam diam Luhan sebenarnya sudah merasa sangat horny karena servis dari Sehun, tapi sungguh Luhan tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang biasa ia rasakan ketika Sehun mulai berlaku 'kasar' kepadanya. Karena itulah dari tadi Luhan berusaha untuk meredam desahannya dengan menutup mulutnya.

"Uuhh hyung?" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya keatas sambil menjilat cairan precum Luhan perlahan. Wajah Luhan sudah penuh dengan kucuran keringat. Salivanya juga menetes dari bibirnya dan mengenai dagu serta lehernya. Ugh, wajah Luhan yang tengah blushing dan terlihat lembab karena keringatnya itu sungguh sangat seduktif.

"A-Apa Hunh...? Kkh..." tanya Luhan seraya menyeka saliva di dagunya. Nafasnya tersengal sengal setelah menahan desahannya mati matian. Ia masih tidak ingin Sehun merasa semakin horny dan akhirnya malah menyerang dirinya saat itu juga.

"Apa kau masih belum ingin 'keluar' juga hah?," Sehun lalu meremas kuat dan menyentuh ujung junior Luhan dengan jari kelingkingnya, lalu memutar mutar jarinya tepat ditengah lubang kecil di junior sang uke, "Aku tak sabar ingin mencicipi cairan putihmu yang manis dan kental itu lagi~" ucap Sehun di telinga Luhan dengan nada yang sangat seduktif, dibarengi dengan kekehan. Sehun juga sengaja membuat juniornya dan junior Luhan bergesekan.

'Astaga. Persetan dengan rasa sakitnya, aku ingin Sehun sekarang!' batin Luhan.

"...Aahhhh~ Se-Sedikit lagi Hunniee~.." Luhan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun dan menarik lehernya sehingga Luhan bisa melumat bibir Sehun liar. Sehun hanya memasang smirknya di sela sela ciumannya. Dia tahu Luhan sudah terpancing dan dia yakin Luhan sudah merasa amat horny sampai sampai ia berani mencium-bahkan melumat ganas bibir semenya. Sehun mengambil inisiatif untuk mengocok junior Luhan, mempermudah Luhan untuk mengeluarkan cumnya.

"...Seh..unnieee...yahh~ _C-C__oming~!_ Uunngghh~..."

Sehun kembali berjongkok dan melahap setengah junior Luhan, "Keluarkan saja hyungg," kata Sehun sembari menjilat junior Luhan lagi.

"Eerrgghh... S-SEHUNNIE!"

CROOT!

Cairan Luhan mengenai muka, leher, dan perut Sehun. Sehun tahu Luhan akan menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan juniornya, jadi sebelum disuruh, Sehun sudah terlebih dulu menjilat junior Luhan. Ia lalu membagi cairan itu ke Luhan saat mereka berciuman lagi. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, Sehun sudah membuka celananya dan berusaha memasukkan juniornya yang bisa dibilang big-sized ke dalam hole Luhan yang masih sempit itu.

"AAAHHHH! Sehun-ah, aku belum siap! Nnngghh~! Pe-Pelan pelannhh~" desah Luhan saat Sehun memasukkan sedikit bagian dari juniornya ke dalam hole Luhan. Sehun tidak menggunakan pelumas sama sekali dan dia tidak melakukan pemanasan dengan holenya sehingga hole Luhan tidak sedikit pun renggang. Hal itu yang membuat Luhan semakin merasa kesakitan. Tapi Sehun tampaknya tidak menggubris perkataan Luhan. Ia membuat Luhan berdiri sehingga posisinya bersandar pada dinding dan menghadap ke Sehun. Kemudian Sehun menahan kedua tangan Luhan dengan kedua tangannya, lalu memasukkan seluruh juniornya ke dalam hole Luhan.

"Ukh, holemu sangat sempit kalau kau berdiri seperti ini hyunghh~" ucap Sehun setelah mulai memaju mundurkan juniornya dengan cepat. Sehun memang tidak bisa pelan pelan kalau sudah terlalu horny.

"Huunnnhh~ A-Appo...! Aahh!" jerit Luhan. Desahan dan ringisan kesakitannya semakin kencang dan kencang seiring Sehun menghantam prostatnya.

"Kau akan menikmatinya sebentar lagi hyung~ Kkk~" Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan untuk memperdalam tusukannya lagi walaupun sebenarnya dia tahu juniornya sudah mencapai ujung prostat Luhan.

"Aahhh~! H-Hunnaahh~! Tidak bisakah...―nngghng!...kita melakukannya...di lantai saja? Ini s-sakit sekali...Ahnn~!" desah Luhan di antara ucapannya. Namun Sehun makin mempercepat tempo gerakan 'in-out'nya setelah mendengar Luhan berkata seperti itu. Jari jari Luhan juga sudah mencakar dinding di belakangnya karena tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit, namun juga nikmat yang ia rasakan. Harus ia akui, posisi 'standing' ini lebih menyakitkan daripada saat ia dalam posisi tiduran.

"Nngg, kenapa tidak kita coba saja posisi lain?" Sehun berhenti sebentar sebelum akhirnya memasang smirk di bibirnya. Ia menggendong Luhan tanpa melepaskan juniornya dan membawanya ke depan jendela besar yang terletak di samping kaca. Sehun membuka tirai jendela itu dan membuat Luhan berdiri didepan jendela, tetapi mukanya menghadap keluar jendela, bukan menghadap Sehun. Kedua tangan Luhan pun masing masing bertumpu di kaca jendela. Untunglah kacanya kuat menahan beban dari berat Luhan. Yah, bisa dibilang Sehun ingin melakukan doggy style.

Tapi di depan jendela yang menghadap trotoar jalan dimana _banyak_ orang orang yang lewat disitu?

Apalagi masih banyak fans yang masih menunggu didepan gedung. Dan... Aigoo mereka melihat ke arah jendela ini.

"SEHUN! KAU ITU GILA ATAU APA SIH?! JENDELA INI MENGHADAP KE JALAN DAN ITU ADA―Aaaakkkhhh~! Nngghh Hunnie~...Ah! Ahhh~!...Hah-Hajimaaa~! Aaaahhh Huunnhh~" erang Luhan memohon kepada Sehun untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. Tapi Sehun tetap memaju mundurkan juniornya dan membuat tusukannya semakin keras.

"Lulu gegeee~ Akkhh sial holemu sempit sekali! Hhngghh!" erang Sehun. Ia makin mempercepat gerakannya lagi dan membuat juniornya menghantam sweetspot Luhan dengan kuat.

"Aaaahhh~! Sial nnggghh~! Aahhkk disituhh~! L-Lagi Hunnhh!..._Deeperh~_.." Luhan memejamkan matanya dan lidahnya sedikit menjilat jendela saking merasa kenikmatan.

"Apapun maumu, Lulu sayang~" Dan jadilah Sehun makin memperdalam tusukannya dan menghujam sweetspot Luhan dengan juniornya yang sudah hard berkali kali, membuat junior Luhan menjadi jauh lebih tegang dan mengeluarkan cairan precum dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak, membuatnya terciprat mengenai jendela. Desahan Luhan pun makin kencang dibuatnya, "Chagiya, yeongiseo?" tanyanya menggoda Luhan. Sehun lebih memperkasar genjotan masuk juniornya, kemudian menjilat punggung Luhan dari bawah ke atas.

"I-Iyahh, disituhh~! Aaahhnn~! O-Oh...! Sehunh~...S-Sarangghh...haaa~―A-AAAHH~!"

Erang Luhan kencang sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan cumnya untuk yang kedua kalinya, kali ini cairannya keluar dalam jumlah yang banyak. Dan lagi lagi cairan itu terciprat mengenai jendela serta sebagian tembok.

.

.

.

.

Fans fans diluar yang sedang melihat kegiatan HunHan sih, ada sebagian yang teriak fangirling dengan sangat heboh sampai terlihat anarkis/?. Sebagian lagi sibuk memfoto atau merekam video HunHan moment yang amat sangat langka itu. Walaupun sebagian besar fans sudah pingsan kehabisan darah karena mimisan/?. Oh, dan jangan lupakan dengan HunHan yang tiba tiba berciuman dengan liarnya sambil bertukar saliva.

* * *

**-Sehun POV-**

"Fanservice selesai, EXOStan-deul~" ujar Luhan sambil menutup tirai jendelanya. Ia lalu memasang smirk nakalnya saat memandangku.

"Tapi hyung, aku kan masih mau," kataku manja sebelum mempoutkan bibir tipisku.

"Aku tahu," jawab Luhan seraya menjilat bagian tengah bibirku, lalu membaringkan badannya di lantai tepat di hadapanku, "Maksudmu yang ini kan, Hun?" Luhan pun menjilat jari tengahnya pelan pelan agar terlihat seduktif kemudian membuka holenya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya. Tanpa segan segan ia memasukkan jari tengahnya dan membiarkan mulutnya mengeluarkan semua desahan dan erangan yang sudah ia tahan selama ini.

'Ini pertama kalinya Luhan hyung seagresif ini', batinku.

Ya, Luhan hyung memang pernah beberapa kali menjadi agresif denganku saat kita melakukan 'itu'. Itupun karena kadang aku memasukkan obat perangsang ke dalam minumannya. Servisku tadi ternyata tidak sia sia juga.

"Hunnie! Kenapa melamun?" Ucapan Luhan membuat pikiranku buyar. Sekarang ia tengah menatapku intens dengan matanya yang sudah sangat sayu. Ia pelan pelan berjalan merangkak mendekatiku, "Apa tadi aku membosankan?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Hmm...mungkin 'memprovokasi' dirinya akan membuat permainan ini semakin menarik.

"Kalau aku jawab iya bagaimana?" ujarku sambil menatapnya dengan wajah yang seolah olah mengejeknya.

"Cih, benarkah? Bahkan memainkan juniorku sendiri dan mendesahkan namamu itu membosankan?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, "...Baiklah kalau seperti itu maumu, Hun." Luhan berdiri dan merogoh rogoh kantung celana jeans yang tadi kukenakan.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan dengan celanaku hyung?"

"Haha, aku tahu kau suka menyimpannya disini,"

Dan Luhan dengan polosnya mengeluarkan obat perangsang dari kantung celanaku dan langsung menenggaknya.

Sayangnya, itu adalah obat perangsang dengan dosis tinggi. Aku tak tahu bagaimana efeknya dengan Luhan hyung, tapi aku rasa efeknya akan berakibat cukup parah. Aku juga ingat bahwa obat itu tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk bekerja, paling lama hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima sampai sepuluh menit.

.

.

5 menit kemudian...

.

.

"...Eunggghhh~.. Sehunnie-yahh~..A-Aku...Aaahhh~" desah Luhan tak lama setelah ia meminum obatnya. Luhan menjilat jilati kelima jarinya dan membiarkan benang saliva itu menempel di antara bibir dan jari telunjuknya.

"A-Apa hyung..?" Tampaknya tubuh Luhan hyung sudah mulai menerima efek dari obat perangsang itu.

Luhan tiba tiba mengambil iPodnya dan memasang lagu Top of The World dengan volume yang lumayan kencang. Ya ampun, ini kan lagu tentang..._sex._

"H-Hyung, apa yang kau laku―..." perkataanku terhenti saat tiba tiba Luhan duduk dipangkuanku, "―kan..." Luhan sedikit mengangkang dan ia membuka holenya dengan jarinya lagi.

"_...Fuck me hard, please~? _A-Aku...―Nnggaaahhhh~! SEHUNNIEEE~!" erangnya dengan kencang sambil mengeluarkan cumnya. Cairannya bahkan mengenai wajah dan sebagian leherku. Aigoo, belum kuapa apakan dia bahkan sudah klimaks?, "..._Jebal~? _Ahh, aku tidak tahan lagi Hunnie, melihat wajahmu saja sudah membuatku horny setengah mati,"

.

.

.

.

**-Sehun POV, End-**

* * *

"_...Fuck me hard, please~? _A-Aku...―Nnggaaahhhh~! SEHUNNIEEE~!" erangnya dengan kencang sambil mengeluarkan cumnya. Cairannya bahkan mengenai wajah dan sebagian leherku. Aigoo, belum kuapa apakan dia bahkan sudah klimaks?, "..._Jebal~? _Ahh, aku tidak tahan lagi Hunnie, melihat wajahmu saja sudah membuatku horny setengah mati," ucap Luhan enteng. Sedikit sedikit Luhan juga mendesah erotis di telinga Sehun.

"L-Lu...Baby, sejak kapan kau jadi seksi begini?" ucap Sehun sebelum ia akhirnya memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam hole Luhan yang masih tetap rapat, seakan akan hole itu belum pernah dijamah sebelumnya.

"Aaahhnnggg~...E-Enak Hunnhhh~! Aaahhh~!" desah Luhan kenikmatan. Sehun meremas bokong Luhan dan membuatnya menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengakibatkan junior Sehun mengenai ujung prostat Luhan.

"Tapi sepertinya akan lebih enak kalau begini hyung," Sehun memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam hole Luhan. Luhan sudah mengerang kesakitan beberapa kali, tapi Sehun tetap tidak memperdulikannya. Lagipula lagu yang dipasang Luhan malah membuat libidonya semakin meningkat. Siapa suruh memasang lagu dengan tema _sex _begitu? Wajah Luhan saat Sehun memasukkan jarinya juga tidak bisa dibilang tidak menggoda. Bagaimana bisa kau menolak wajah Xi Luhan yang matanya sedang terlihat sangat sayu, pipinya yang merona merah, dan bibir yang tampak lembab dan merah merekah―membuatnya sangat _kissable _dan _flirtatious_.

"G-Geuman...haeee~! Sakit Huunnnhh~ Aaarrgghh!" ringis Luhan. Tangannya yang awalnya hanya mengelus rambut Sehun pelan kini menjambaknya agak kencang.

"Kkkk~ Sebut namaku Xiao Lu~" goda Sehun seraya memasang evil smirknya. Sehun sengaja mengenai sweetspot Luhan berkali kali supaya erangan Luhan terdengar semakin seksi.

"A-AAAHHHH~~! Uuhhh t-tapi setelah itu sudah nee? Aku sudah lelahh~.." pinta Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"...Ummm Hunnie~?" panggil Luhan manja.

"Waeyo hyung?" jawab Sehun. Ia memperlambat aktifitasnya sebentar, kemudian mengulum nipple kanan Luhan yang sudah mengeras dan mempererat pelukannya. Kalian ingat kan kalau posisi Luhan itu duduk diatas pangkuan Sehun?

"Nnngghh..._F-Faster juseyoo~_" ucapnya imut sambil menjilat leher Sehun malu malu. Setelah itu Luhan mengelus twinsball Sehun, diikuti dengan menggigit collarbonenya.

Sentuhan Luhan barusan di twinsball Sehun membuat junior Sehun mengeluarkan cairan precum. Cairan precum Sehun merembes keluar dari hole Luhan dan membuat paha dalam Luhan semakin basah.

"Tentu Lu~ Asal kau yakin kau tidak akan menyesalinya nanti," Sehun mempercepat kembali tusukan juniornya dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Untuk Sehun, hole Luhan yang sangat lengket dan basah itu adalah surga baginya.

"Uuugghh Sehunnaa~ Aku m-mau...keluaaarrhh.." Luhan mulai mengocok juniornya sendiri. Selain itu, Luhan juga merasakan kalau junior Sehun sudah berkedut di dalam holenya. Tanda kalau Sehun akan mengeluarkan cumnya setelah waktu yang lama.

Sehun tahu permainannya akan segera berakhir, jadi ia mendorong Luhan ke lantai lalu bermain lebih kasar dengan Luhan. Ia mulai memperdalam, mempercepat, dan memperkeras tusukannya. Rasa sakit yang Luhan rasakan bahkan merembet ke bagian pinggangnya. Tak hanya itu, Sehun juga mencubit nipple kanan Luhan dan tangan kirinya membantu Luhan mengocok juniornya. Luhan mendesah keras dibuatnya―kadang desahannya bahkan terdengar agak melengking. Mungkin karena terlalu merasa kenikmatan oleh perlakuan Sehun.

"Aaaagghhh~!," Luhan mencakar punggung Sehun saat mengetahui cumnya sudah mulai keluar,

"AAAHHHH SEHUNNIE!"

"X-XI LUHAN!"

CROOOOOTTTTT!

Cairan Sehun merembes keluar dari hole Luhan karena terlalu banyak, sedangkan cairan Luhan mengenai wajah, leher, dan perut Sehun, juga sedikit bagian dari perutnya. Luhan sendiri sampai terkapar lemas di lantai karena lelah setelah klimaks berkali kali.

* * *

"Oh iya, merry christmas chagiya~"

Ucap Luhan kepada namjachingunya, Sehun. Setelah selesai memakai baju, Luhan duduk kembali di pangkuan Sehun sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher milik si seme yang ber-nickname 'White Maknae'. Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan dengan memeluknya balik di pinggangnya.

"Ini yang tadi kubelikan untukmu hyung," Sehun mengambil kantung kertas kecil berwarna coklat lalu memberikannya kepada Luhan.

"Kubuka ya?" Sehun hanya mengiyakan Luhan. Ia langsung membuka kantung tersebut begitu Sehun tersenyum kepadanya, "Syal merah tua dengan gambar rusa?"

"Kan sekarang sudah musim dingin, aku tahu kau akan sering kedinginan dan aku bisa menebak kalau kau akan sering terkena pilek lagi dan aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi," jelas Sehun panjang lebar. Luhan hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Xie xie, Thehunnie," Luhan melilitkan syal barunya di leher Sehun dan lehernya. Ia memandang Sehun halus dan mencium bibirnya sekilas, "Jeongmal thalanghaeyo Odult~" ucap Luhan iseng mengikuti cadelnya Sehun.

"Nado jeongmal thalanghaeyo Xia Lu~ Oh iya, hadiah natalku kali ini apa hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil memasang aegyo facenya.

"Ish, kau kan sudah dapat Hun," kata Luhan sebelum mengecup pipi Sehun.

"Apanya yang sudah dapat, aku belum dapat apa apa darimu hyung,"

"...Hmmm, anggap saja aku dan yang tadi itu hadiah natalmu ya?" Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya dan mencubiti pipi Sehun.

"Aish, tapi itu kan―...Eh? Apa tadi katamu hyung?"

"Anggap saja aku dan yang tadi itu hadiah―...A-Astaga, m-maksudku hanya yang tadi saja, b-bukan artinya aku juga hadiahmu!"Luhan memukul pelan dada Sehun dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menganggapmu," kata Sehun sambil mencium bibir Luhan sebelum melanjutkan kata katanya lagi, "dan yang tadi itu sebagai hadiahku. Dan sejak kau itu adalah hadiahku, aku bebas melakukan apa saja dengan 'hadiah'ku bukan?" kata Sehun sambil menindih Luhan.

"Ya! YAA! ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

.

.

Kalian tentu tahu kan apa yang terjadi setelah itu?


End file.
